


December Day 14

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [14]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 14

You promised your friend Michael that you would practice his lines with him if he helped you figure out how to tell your husband something.

You didn’t realize Tom was coming home today. He was planning on coming home for Christmas, but his flights kept getting delayed due to the snow. He was supposed to call you when he got to the airport and was heading home.

You were standing in the living room helping Michael with his lines. Neither of you heard the front door open, but you both heard Tom’s intake of breath when he heard Michael’s line.  
“Run away with me. We are meant to be together!” 

“Excuse me, Michael. Why exactly are you meant to be with my wife?” Tom was practically seething.

Your eyes widened and your breath picked up. Seeing Jealous Tom is so hot and it always turns your brain to mush. You just say “I’m pregnant” because sometimes you are such an idiot. You didn’t realize what he was thinking so he started to rush towards Michael.

Before he got to him your mouth and brain caught up to each other and you got out, “No, Tom! With your baby. It’s yours. Michael was going to help me figure out how to tell you after I helped him practice lines for his new movie. That was just in the script!”

Michael slowly walked towards the door, “Bye, y/n. I’ll see you later. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Tom. Catch ya later, man.” 

You both heard the front door open and close.

“Is it true? Are you pregnant?”

You were practically beaming. “Yes.” 

He walked up to you and rubbed your stomach. “This is the best gift for Christmas ever.”

He kissed you, and you realized how much of an effect he had on you when you saw him jealous. “Well, I have another early Christmas present for you if you want it.”

He saw the way you were looking at him. “Is it you, darling?”

“Maybe.” 

He scooped you up and headed for the stairs. “Let’s go then! I need to open my present!”


End file.
